mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Hearts/Gallery/Season 5
The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Bloom & Gloom Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Slice of Life DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png Amending Fences Twilight and her old friends laughing S5E12.png Twinkleshine "We see you all the time!" S5E12.png Minuette "You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" S5E12.png|"You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" Minuette "She lives in Ponyville, too" S5E12.png Minuette "Or she's coming over here!" S5E12.png|"Or she's coming over here!" Twilight Sparkle says oh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts clears her throats S5E12.png Lemon "So what brings you by anyway?" S5E12.png Twilight "Well, uh, you see..." S5E12.png Twilight releases a sigh S5E12.png Twilight says she came to apologize S5E12.png Minuette swallowing donut S5E12.png Minuette "For what?" S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Minuette "it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we didn't take it personally" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts says it's good to see Twilight S5E12.png Lemon "Anypony up for a blast from the past" S5E12.png Twilight and old friends smiling S5E12.png Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight gasps happily S5E12.png Twilight "I have so many great memories of this place!" S5E12.png Minuette laughs S5E12.png Minuette "Remember when Lemon Hearts" S5E12.png Twilight thinking S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Twilight looks back at her past while her old friends are laughing S5E12.png Twilight asks what happened to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Lemon "Moon Dancer?" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "Oh, right! Moon Dancer!" S5E12.png Lemon "I wonder what she's up to" S5E12.png Minuette "I always liked her" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "she went to live out by the stadium" S5E12.png Lemon "Well, let's go see" S5E12.png Twilight walks with Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike walks towards Moon Dancer's home door S5E12.png Twilight knocks on Moon Dancer's door S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png The colors fall down S5E12.png Minuette laugh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S5E12.png Twinkleshine mentions Moon Dancer's get-together S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts invite Twilight S5E12.png Twilight declining the invitation S5E12.png Twilight tells the girls that she has to study S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine watch Twilight run away S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer "can I go now?" S5E12.png Twilight "Moon Dancer, please" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine acting nervous S5E12.png Conversation focused on Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "yeah, it's true" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "I do the big events mostly" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "state dinners, that sort of thing" S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties" S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer wiping her tears away S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon S5E12.png Pinkie Pie and Lemon Hearts eating cake S5E12.png Spike plays Pin the Tail on the Pony S5E12.png Spike proud of himself S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png Brotherhooves Social Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker "weren't those two sisters great?" S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom appear S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom singing together S5E17.png Apple Bloom singing "a special kind of friend" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom "it's not always perfect" S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom at the half-turn S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond galloping toward Lemon Hearts S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward Coco Crusoe S5E18.png Hearthbreakers Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png All Aboard with cart of treats S5E20.png Apple Bloom gallops up to All Aboard S5E20.png Pinkie Pie holding an apple and pie S5E20.png Pinkie smushes apple and pie together S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "maybe" S5E20.png Pinkie "unless we're related!" S5E20.png Pinkie "which maybe we're not" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie confuses herself S5E20.png Apple Bloom spitting food chunks at AJ S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie speak at the same time S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie "I was gonna say that!" S5E20.png AJ and Pinkie "stop saying what I'm saying!" S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie "you stop it first!" S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie about to laugh S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie laughing together S5E20.png Scare Master Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png Pinkie Pie enters the corn maze S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Coloratura "I have a very special surprise" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}}